Laundry treating appliances may have a configuration in which a motor may be provided for driving one or more components to treat laundry in accordance with a cycle of operation. For example, in the case of a clothes dryer, a motor may be operably coupled to a blower to form a blower assembly that supplies or exhausts air to or from the treating chamber to treat the laundry load.